Aishiteru Hinata
by Blue's Princess
Summary: Bagaimana ingatan Naruto tentang Hinata? Serta berbagai cerita perjalanan cintanya bersama Hinata (bad summary) *Oneshoot* For celebrate the 1st NH canonversary


**DINDING AUTHOR**

 _Horaa Minna-san_

Ketemu lagi dengan Author yang geje ini#plakkk

Kali ini aku mau membawakan FF oneshot. Sebenarnya sih buat memeriahkan salah satu event, tapi aku ragu FF ini aku ikutkan apa enggak.

Para readers dan senpai-senpai sekalian mohon bantuannya ya ? (-/\\-)

Seperti biasa, _gomen ne_ jika FF ini terlihat sangat ... sangat ... membosankan, geje, jelek dan lain-lain. Karena aku memang tidak ahli membuatnya. Sekali lagi _Gomen_ m(_ _)m

* * *

 _ **AISHITERU HINATA**_

Story by

 **Blue's Princess**

Disclamer

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

Pairing

 _ **[Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata]**_

Rate

 **T**

Genre

 **Romance,**

Summary

 **Bagaimana ingatan Naruto** **tentang Hinata?**

 **Serta berbagai cerita perjalanan cintanya bersama Hinata.**

" _ **For celebrate the 1st NH canonversary"**_

 **Warning!**

 **Canon, alur yang membingungkan** **, gak ada manis-manisnya**

 **Cerita membosankan, typo berkeliaran, geje dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 _ **~Happy Reading~ ^^**_

" _Dulu, aku selalu menangis dan menyerah sebelum mencoba. Aku sering melangkah ke jalan yang salah. Tapi, kau menunjukanku arah yang benar, Naruto-kun. Aku selalu mengejarmu. Ingin memiliki dirimu. Aku hanya ingin berjalan bersamamu. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, selalu. Kau telah mengubahku, Naruto-kun!. Senyummu menyelamatkanku!. Karena itulah aku tidak takut mati saat melindungimu. Karena_ _ **AKU MENCINTAIMU NARUTO-KUN~**_ _"_

.

.

.

Kalimat-kalimat itu serta sederet kalimat-kalimat lainnya selalu terngiang di kepalaku. Dan seakan-akan terpatri kuat dalam ingatanku, tak mau hilang walau sejenak. Kalimat-kalimat itu bukan sebuah sajak maupun syair karangan penyair terkenal, namun itu untaian kalimat cinta dari seorang gadis yang amat ku cintai. Ya, Hyuga Hinata nama gadis itu, putri salah satu pewaris klan Hyuga. Gadis yang memiliki sifat lemah lembut, membuatku terpikat olehnya. Ya walau dulu aku tak pernah sedikitpun melihat dirinya, karena saat itu aku hanya terfokus oleh cinta pertamaku. Aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai gadis yang aneh. Wajahnya selalu memerah ketika aku dekati, namun tak jarang dia pingsan tak kala dia mendapatiku berada di dekatnya. Saat kami berbicara, dia hanya memainkan jari-jarinya dan berkata dengan terbata-bata. Terlihat sekali dia sangat gugup ketika aku mengajaknya berbicara. Mungkin orang lain akan berteriak 'Lucu' atau 'Imut' melihat tingkah lakunya tersebut. Tapi, aku tak menyadari itu semua. Atau bisa di bilang, aku sama sekali tak pernah menyadarinya. Yang ada di mataku saat itu bukan gadis bermarga Hyuga itu, namun Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda. Aku menyukainya sejak kami masih berada di akademi. Sebenarnya aku mengetahui jika Sakura mencintai Uchiha Sasuke, anggota klan Uchiha yang tersisa. Aku berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura, aku tak mau kalah dengan si Uchiha itu. Berbagai macam cara agar Sakura melihatku bukan si Uchiha itu. Dan pada akhirnya, aku bertekad menjadikan Sasuke sebagai Rivalku. Tak pernah ku sadari jika selama ini ada seseorang yang selalu melihatku, mengawasiku dari jauh, dan mencintaiku. Dia selalu ada jika aku sedang kesulitan, menyemangatiku ketika aku sedang terpuruk. Aku bahkan tak tahu perasaannya kala itu, ketika aku terang-terangan berkata pada Sakura jika aku menyukainya. Karena ia selalu memasang wajah yang ceria, dan juga senyuman yang manis.

* * *

Ingatanku sedikit melayang saat kami pertama kali kami mengikuti ujian chunin. Saat itulah pandanganku tentang Hinata sedikit berubah. Waktu itu aku benar-benar kesal dengan pemuda bernama Hyuga Neji itu. Dia berbicara tentang takdir seseorang. Telingaku terasa panas mendengar ucapannya itu. Seketika aku berteriak pada Hinata, dan menyemangatinya. Mungkin Hinata mendengarnya, raut wajahnya yang tegang dan gugup itu berubah menjadi serius ketika aku berteriak menyemangatinya. Dan aku terkejut ketika dia meniru gayaku berbicara.

"Aku tidak akan lari karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku."

Aku terkekeh pelan menginggat itu. Menginggat bahwa hanya Hinata yang selalu memengang teguh keyakinan itu selain diriku.

Saat aku merasa bimbang ketika akan melawan Hyuga Neji pada pertandingan final ujian chunin, Hinatalah yang menyemangatiku dan menghiburku. Ya, kuakui itu sedikit mengurangi bimbang dan kegelisahaan waktu itu.

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai orang sepertimu" Tanpa ku sadari aku mengucapkan kalimat yang aku sendiri tak mengerti. Tapi, itulah yang ada di pikiranku dan hatiku saat itu.

* * *

Ingatanku kembali memutar memori disaat desa kami di serang salah satu anggota Akatsuki, aku bertarung mati-matian untuk melindungi desaku juga teman-temanku. Dan juga membalaskan dendam guruku yang tewas di tangan mereka. Semua tenagaku ku curahkan semua untuk mengalahkan mereka. Tapi, semuanya terasa sia-sia, ketika tongkat hitam sialan ini menusuk badanku, dan menghentikan seluruh aliran cakraku pada tubuhku. Membuat tubuhku tak bisa ku gerakan sama sekali.

' _Sialan~'_ gerutuku dalam hati. Aku merasa tidak berguna sama sekali, padahal semua harapan teman-teman serta warga desa berada di pundakku. Hanya aku satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa di sini. Tapi, Argghhh sial. Jangankan mengalirkan cakraku, untuk bergerak saja aku tak bisa. Aku hanya bisa mendengar ocehan dari Pain, anggota Akatsuki yang menyerang desaku dan memporak-porak desaku serta membunuh teman-temanku dan warga desa. Dia terus berbicara tentang keadilan di dunia Shinobi. Tiba-tiba, Hinata berlari dan menerjang Pain.

Hal itu membuatku terkejut, apa dia tidak mengerti musuh di hadapannya ini bukan musuh sembarangan?. Kenapa dia malah datang kesini?. Bukannya tadi aku sudah memperingati agar mereka tak datang untuk membantuku. Tapi, kenapa Hinata ... kenapa ... ?

"Kenapa kau kesini, cepat pergi dari sini! Kau bukan lawannya." Teriakku pada Hinata. Dia tak sedikitpun mendengarkan peringatanku.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku inginkan"

"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan kau libatkan dirimu dalam bahaya seperti ini!" Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran Hinata, kenapa dia melibatkan dirinya dalam pertarungan ini. Apakah dia tidak mengerti sama sekali jika nyawanya terancam, aku tak mau jika Hinata kehilangan nyawanya demi diriku.

"Aku disini karena kemauanku sendiri. Kali ini, aku akan melindungimu, Naruto- _kun_."

"Dulu, aku selalu menangis dan menyerah sebelum mencoba. Aku sering melangkah ke jalan yang salah-"

"Tapi , kau menunjukanku arah yang benar, Naruto- _kun_. Aku selalu mengejarmu. Ingin memiliki dirimu-"

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan bersamamu. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, selalu-"

"Kau telah mengubahku, Naruto- _kun_!. Senyummu menyelamatkanku!-"

"Karena itulah aku tidak takut mati saat melindungimu-"

"Karena~"

.

.

.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU NARUTO- _KUN_ ~"

Waktu terasa berhenti ketika Hinata mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tersebut. Syok, tentu saja. Siapa sih yang tak akan syok ketika seseorang rela berkorban untuk melindungimu dan langsung mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, suaraku menghilang entah kemana. Pain tak main-main, ia menyerang Hinata hingga ia terluka parah. Aku marah, sangat marah ketika melihat Hinata jatuh tak sadarkan diri seperti itu. Entah apa yang ku rasakan ini, melihat Hinata terluka seperti itu, membuat ku ingin membunuh orang yang telah menyakiti Hinata dan melukainya. Tanpa ku sadari, aku telah melepaskan segel Kyubi hingga dia hampir menguasai tubuh dan akalku. Dan itu semua hanya gara-gara melihat Hinata terluka karena melindungiku.

* * *

Dan saat Perang Shinobi Keempat pecah, saat itu seluruh Aliansi Shinobi bersatu untuk melawan Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito yang ingin menjalankan rencana Mugen Tsukoyami. Yaitu rencana dimana para Biju dikumpulkan untuk membangkitkan Mata Bulan yang mampu membuat semua orang berada di dunia ilusi, dunia yang damai tanpa ada peperangan dan disana hanya ada kebahagiaan bagi orang terkena jurus tersebut. Ingatanku memutar memori yang lain disaat aku menyelamatkan Hinata, dan shinobi-shinobi lainnya. Kala itu, banyak anggota zetsu putih menyamar menjadi shinobi-shinobi yang cakra mereka telah di hisapnya, kemudian menyerang Aliansi Shinobi. Disaat itu aku melihat mata Hinata yang sedih, kecewa karena aku melindunginya lagi. Seharusnya aku yang melindungi Naruto- _kun_ , seperti itulah yang aku baca dari sorot matanya. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa mambaca. Dengan tegas aku mengatakan bahwa dirinya juga telah menyelamatkanku dua kali. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi bersemangat dan secara otomatis senyumanku terlukis diwajahku.

' _Neji ... tewas ?'_ batinku tak percaya melihat salah satu sahabatku tewas di hadapanku. Dia tewas karena aku, karena melindungiku. Aku memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu. Obito terus memanasi-manasiku tentang kepercayaanku jika aku tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanku mati. Aku menatap sekelilingku, banyak Shinobi yang tewas dan aku tak mampu melindungi mereka. Obito terus berbicara tentang kenyataan hidupku, yang mampu hampir membuatku menyerah dan putus asa. Obito merayuku untuk mengikutinya. Ketika aku hampir terbujuk rayuan Obito, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menampar pipiku. Tangan ini? Milik Hinata, kataku dalam hati. Ia terus menyemangatiku dan memotivasiku jika kata-kataku tadi bukan sebuah bualan semata. Kata-kata itu terus di pegang olehnya dan seluruh Aliansi Shinobi yang berada di medan perang. Dan aku tak sendirian, semua orang berada di sampingku. Mereka terus berjuang disini bersamaku, meraih kemenangan dan menghentikan peperangan ini. Juga Hinata, ia akan tetap berada di sampingku.

"-jadi, mari berjuang bersama, Naruto- _kun_. Tetap maju dan tak melupakan kata-katamu. Itu adalah jalan ninjaku juga!"

Tanganku terangkat ke atas, mengenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Terima Kasih,Hinata!" Kataku pada Hinata dengan tetap menggenggam tangan mungilnya. "Ini semua berkat kau berada disampingku."

' _Terima kasih Neji' tambahku dalam hati._

Keberadaan Hinata disisiku serta keberaniannya membuat diriku semakin bersemangat untuk segera mengakhiri peperangan ini. Dan membawa kemenangan bagi Aliansi Shinobi juga perdamaian di muka bumi ini.

* * *

Dan ingatan satu ini yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur hidupku. Ketika aku, Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura, dan Hinata melakukan misi untuk menghentikan rencana Toneri menghancurkan bumi. Saat itu, Hyuga Hanabi, adik dari Hinata diculik oleh salah satu boneka bawahan Toneri. Selain untuk umpan membawa Hinata padanya, ia juga memanfaatkan bola mata Hanabi untuk membangkitkan Tenseigan yang mampu menggerakan bulan menuju bumi. Disaat itulah aku menyadari jika aku mencintai Hinata. Benar-benar mencintainya. Namun, disaat aku mulai menyadari dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya, Hinata memilih pergi bersama Toneri. Hatiku terasa sakit dan hancur melihat Hinata pergi bersama Toneri. Aku frustasi dan putus asa. Tapi, Sakura menasehatiku jika perasaan seorang wanita tidak akan memudar begitu saja, pasti Hinata memiliki suatu alasan sehingga dia memilih pergi bersama Toneri. Mendengar nasehat dari Sakura-chan membuatku bersemangat kembali. Akan ku rebut gadis yang kucintai, janjiku. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Dengan mati-matian aku berusaha menyelamatkan Hinata dan Hanabi serta bumi dari kehancuran.

* * *

"Naruto- _kun_!" samar-samar ku dengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Kubalikan badanku kearah belakang, mata safirku menangkap seorang gadis berambut indigo berlari menujuku. Sepertinya ia kelelahan sehabis berlari. Senyumanku mengembang ketika sosok itu berjalan menuju arahku.

"Mou, Naruto- _kun_. Ku kira kamu ada dimana, rupanya ada disini. Aku mencarimu keseluruh desa tadi." Ujarnya kesal, tak lupa ia menggembungkan pipi chubbynya membuat ia tambah manis di mataku. Aku hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku gadisku ini.

"Hehe, _gomen Hime_." Tanganku menggaruk rambut pirangku. "Ada apa _Hime_?" tanyaku.

"Ti-tidak, aku cuma khawatir saja. Tadi aku sempat kerumah Na-naruto- _kun_ , ta-tapi Naruto- _kun_ tidak ada di rumah. P-padahal aku rencananya mau me-mengantarkan ini," katanya gugup sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal kepadaku. Aku menerimanya kotak tersebut.

" _Arigatou_ , Hinata" Kulihat wajahnya memerah, aku makin terkikik geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto- _kun_ sedang apa disini?" Aku memandang kedepan, tepatnya kearah monumen patung Hokage. Melihat patung wajah pria yang mirip denganku, Yondaime Hokage, ayahku.

"Hanya mencari udara segar saja" kataku sembari menatap mata lavender milik gadis disampingku. Tak lupa senyuman lembut terlukis indah diwajahku.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian memandang kedepan. Angin awal musim semi menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambut indigonya. Aku tersenyum kembali, betapa cantiknya gadis Hyuga ini.

' _Tou-chan, Kaa-chan. Lihatlah, gadis disampingku ini. Dia begitu cantik dan lembut, ya~. Aku benar-benar beruntung memilikinya. Ne, Kaa-chan, aku sudah menemukan gadis yang selama ini kau impikan untukku. Aku akan melamarnya hari ini. Doakan aku semoga semuanya lancar'_ batinku sambil mendongakan kepalanya, matanya terpejam merasakan terpaan angin musim semi yang berhembus dengan lembut.

"Naruto- _kun_ ~" suara lembut Hinata membuatku membuka mataku, kemudian menoleh kearah Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya.

Aku menarik kedua tangannya, membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah ayunya, kemudian menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Ku tatap Hinata dengan wajah yang serius. Takkan kusia-siakan kesempatan ini.

"Hinata~" Hinata mendongakan kepalanya.

"Menikahlah denganku!" pintaku

Wuuuussshhhh~

Angin musim semi berhembus lagi menerpa kami tersebut. Hinata membelalakan matanya, sedetik kemudian airmatanya jatuh mengalir dikedua pipi chubbynya. Sebagai tanda jawabannya, dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata. Hatiku sangat senang dan bahagia. Hinata membalas pelukanku dengan erat.

" _Arigatou_ Hinata" ucapku dengan senyuman diwajahku. Kemudian kutarik tubuhku, memandang wajah Hinata yang sedikit sembab.

Chhuuuppp~

Kukecup lembut bibir mungil Hinata. Menyalurkan rasa bahagiaku lewat ciuman tersebut. Kuhapus jejak airmata dipipinya, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

" _Aishiteru_ Hinata~" gumamku

" _Aishiteru mo_ Naruto- _kun_ ~"

* * *

" _Dulu saat guru Iruka bertanya pada semua murid di akademi,dengan siapa kau akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu jika esok adalah hari akhir dunia ?_

 _Saat itu aku tak menulis nama siapapun karena aku tak mempunyai orang tua,dan juga tak mempunyai satupun teman..._

 _Tapi sekarang aku tahu nama siapa yang harus ku tulis_ _,siapa seseorang yang benar-benar aku inginkan untuk bersama-sama menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganku._ _Yaitu kau,_ _Hin_ _a_ _ta._ _Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama denganmu,_ _SELAMANYA "_

 **END**


End file.
